


Johnny the Paternal Maniac

by 2000sbxtch



Category: I Feel Sick (Comic), Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Health Issues, Mild Gore, devi and johnny end up together, johnny is recovering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2000sbxtch/pseuds/2000sbxtch
Summary: Johnny, a recovering maniac and schizophrenic, finds himself in a situation he never dreamt he'd be in.After his initial break, He has a stable relationship with a woman whom he's been with before. He ends up going to doctors and specialists... but one voice just wouldn't go away... one that told him to save Squee.
Relationships: Johnny "Nny" C. & Todd "Squee" Casil, Johnny "Nny" C./Devi D.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Johnny the Paternal Maniac

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [JTRM (The "R" Stands For Recovering!)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/620827) by devnny on tumblr. 



Blood splattered on the floor as two clean shots fired off into the house of the Casil family. This was the last time, Johnny _swore_ this was the last time he'd ever wield a gun in such a manner, but he couldn't help to hear the blood-curdling screams of that bitch of a woman, and that bastard of a man once more. 

Squee's parents were at it again. Belittling him. Verbally abusing him. The moment he peeked through his window to see his dad raise a hand at him was the last thing he remembered before a hot flash went over him. He pulled out his gun and shot. Shot the ever-loving fuck out of them. 

Now, he was out on the streets running with Squee's hand in his, not knowing where he was running off too, but he continued. 

The saddest thing, he thought, was the fact that Squee had not shed a tear. He had not wept or shown any sign of remorse or grief, but guilt. He chose to ignore it for now, as he stopped in the middle of a nearby park and bent down to Todd's level, wiping his face to rid of the blood splatter on his face.

"Are you okay Squeegee? Listen, the voices- you wouldn't understand that but- they told me I needed to take care of you... that something bad would happen if I didn't save you from that god awful place-" He let out a loud sigh, wrapping him into his arms quickly, "I knew you could've taken care of yourself when I was away but... Something in my gut told me that that wretched bastard of a man was going to hurt you. Well, _more_ than hurt."

Todd watched the gangly man ramble, but couldn't help but lean into his embrace. He oddly felt safe, even though Johnny's shirt reeked with the scent of iron, which he figured was his parents' blood. He knew in his heart that the scary man across his window wasn't all that scary, at least towards him. He knew deep down he was there to protect him... even Mr. Shmee said that once. He felt even safer knowing that Johnny was someone that wanted him around, and needed to protect him, not just to hurt him and belittle him every chance he got. 

Johnny had stopped talking and began to read Todd's expressions as he thought, which caught Todd off guard, his small mouth letting out a little 'squee'. Johnny sighed and stood back up, grabbing his hand once more. "Listen I- I have a new place to live... An apartment actually... With a girl whom I met a while ago. She knows I'm out here doing this but I never told her I brought the gun. She might kill me when I get home-" He rubbed his chin in thought before shaking his head, physically trying to clear his mind of his thoughts, "Anyway, I've decided that the only way I can make sure you're safe and well is to adopt you... And that's exactly what I'm about to do." 

"A-Adopt me? That's-" He held his small bear up to his ear, before stating, "Shmee says it'll be good... he guesses."

"Well, Shmee is right, Sqeegee. I've changed you know? No more bodies in that underground tunnel, no more late-night visits for bactine... That was the first time I've used a gun since I left, you know? My girlfriend straightened me out. Really well. Got back into art. I also went to the doctor... I got some medications and now I never hear those stupid voices, only when I think something is wrong. That's why I came out here."

Todd really didn't understand virtually anything that was spewing out of Johnny's mouth, so he walked quietly, listening to the man ramble.


End file.
